Where it all Began
by CatFishWrite
Summary: '"I'm worthless. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, I just can't do anything right." I cry into my hands. I did it again I pushed my boyfriend away, this was Flame Prince all over again. I lean against the pine tree its bark imprinting on my back. A sigh escaping my lips I look up at the night sky a million stars dancing across its blue and black background.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Fionna's view_

"CAAAAKE I'M HOOOME!" I sketched at the top of my lungs as I walked through the front door of the tree house. My exhaustion slowly creeping up on me, I had been helping gumball with his royal duties all day. No matter how much I tried I could never lighten the load of paperwork for that man. He had changed his title many years ago from being the Prince of the Candy Kingdom to the King of the Candy Kingdom. I was assisting with filing complaints from the candy people, as well as being on the Candy Kingdom overflow committee, I had nearly as much to do as he did. As I tossed my bag on the floor of the living room. Pulling my out of ponytail letting it hit my waist I called for cake.

"Cake? Where are you?" I knew she could hear me if she was home that is. Cake has been spending a lot of time with Lord Mono, ever since Cake turned part human and Mono turned part candy. I walked over to the fridge, of course there's a piece of paper taped to the front door of it. Reading it a smile crossed my lips.

"Exploring with Mono for the weekend! call me if you need me! ~ Love Big Sis." A thought crossed my mind, _maybe Marshall is free to hang out this weekend?_ Opening up the fridge I grab some leftovers, heat them up and persuaded to eat them as I made my way to the dining room table. The book I had been reading the previous night was still where I left it on the table. Weird, I mean cake would have put it away by now maybe putting a bookmark in it. Seeing it in the same spot flipped upside down pages sprawled out, I thought to myself _Cake must have left right after me._ I flip it over and continue reading. As my meal was ending I folded the corner of the page I was on. Placing it back on the table, I walk over to the sink throwing my plate in the soapy water. Returning to my book I walk up stairs. Walking over to my bed I plop down ignoring my pile of blankets, which could hid a person if placed in the right spot. Opening my book back up picking up where I left off.

"Hey bunny," Marshall cooed in my ear, his chilled breath sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck smiling against my skin his fangs grazing over my pulse.

"Miss me?" two strong arms wrapped around my stomach, placing his head on top of mine. I gently placed my book on the night stand. Wiggling out of his arms I stand placing my hands on his shoulders I straddle him his hands resting on my thighs. I tilt my head to the side my hair gently falling with me.

"Good evening Marshy," I see the blanket pile had fallen. Placing a hand on his chest I lean forward brushing his lips with mine. His left hand moving to my butt lightly squeezing it. I move back a little looking into his ruby red eyes I pout my lips.

"I thought you were to busy to see me Marshy?" He smirks his right hand moving to my back pulling me closer to him. He leans forward lips crash into mine I gasp, as if on cue Marshall's tongue darts in exploring my mouth. I run my hands through his hair bringing him closer. I pull back my lungs reminding me that I need air to breath. I look a Marshall a grin plastered on his face.

"I always make time to see my Princess." He whispers kissing my lips lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna's view

"Princess? Now when did I go from heroin to a princess?" I ask, trying my best not to giggle. A soft smile spreads over his lips. Marshall pulled me closer to him are noses barely touching.

"We could change it to Queen, if that's what you want? " I freaze did he just propose? I ask myself. I move my head to look at Marshall better, the longer I delay my answer the more defied he looks. I place my hand to his cheek.

"Can you ask me that question again tomorrow, Marshy?" I say softly hoping he doesn't reject my idea. Hope shines in his eyes. Marshall puts his hand on top of mine kissing my palm.

"Your wish is my command." He hums. I lean in to kiss him, when my stomach growls. We look at each other and start giggling.

"It seems that my bunny is hungry." Marshall says. He gets up gently putting me on my feet. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips casing him to blush.

"I think I have an apple in my bag. Can you get that for me? I want to get into some pjs." I ask as sweetly as I could.

"I think I can arrange that." Marshall says with a smirk. Sadly pulling away from each other he heads for my door.

"Okay then i'll meet you downstairs in a bit." I call to him, he smiles.

"Don't make me wait." He coos at me. As soon as he is out of the room I run over to my closet retrieving a box. Thank glob cake left i've wanted to use thing on marshall for weeks. I pull out a red lace bra and panty set. Running to the bathroom I quickly change into it. Turning to the full length mirror I look at myself. My large boobs filling the red lace bra with three strips on each side. My pantys in the same style. I look at my stomach, a thought crossing my mind I might be too fat for this I imately get nervous maybe he won't like it a knock on the bathroom door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey bunny you okay in there?" a nervous marshall asks. I shake my head forget my doubts of course he'll like it.

"Ya i'm fine, be out in a sec!" I yell. At the door.

"Okay i'll just wait here then." I panick, looking around the floor I saw a pair of sweats and a black tee-shirt. Putting it on I flush the toilet and wash my hands. Calming down I open the door .

"Sorry about that," I apologize. Walking over to him.

"Do want to watch a movie or something?" I ask putting my hair into a side braid. Pulling attention to my neck.

"Sure." He states staring at my exposed neck. I triumphant smile spreads on my face.

"Okay." I say cheerfully. Walking down the stairs knowing marshall is not far behind. I walk over to the movies and pick one.

"So ready to go?" I ask. Marshall looks at me confused.

"BMO is at a friends house tonight, so…." I say poking him with the movie.

"We need to go to your house." I state as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, of course, no problem." he says unsure of what he just heard.

"Let me call Cake and then we can go." I place the movie into his handes. Walking away. I call Cake telling her she can have the house to herself tomorrow, and hang up. Walking over to Marshall I grab his hand.

"Ready?" I ask. He smiles at me planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Ready." He picks me up bridal style. And flies over to his house. I nuzzle into his neck smiling to myself. He is in for a big surprise later.


End file.
